


Danse macabre

by Dancing_penguins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Dadwald, F/M, Gotham AU, Ju-on AU, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, because he will definitely appear, ghost - Freeform, ghost au, hallucination!Oswald, i guess, jealous Oswald, protective Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_penguins/pseuds/Dancing_penguins
Summary: Edward Nygma is a simple forensic scientist but for just one night he agrees to become a ghost hunter for his work crush.He didn't know what he expected to find but it definitely wasn't this





	Danse macabre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't yet update blood and wine! I promise I will do it eventually (chapter 2 is ready im just editing some stuff). Since I can make AUs out of literally anything, when I saw ju on this came to mind and this was born. I hope that you guys will be able to enjoy this Au because even though it was a joke at first, I got attached to it and fully intend on writing more for it.

This was no ordinary house he thought, as he took his first step into the beautiful and antique mansion. Edward Nygma didn’t believe in ghosts or demons, he believed in facts and science. His partner however, did, which was why he was even here in the first place.  
Kristen although a simple record keeper at the police station was fascinated by ghosts, she dedicated a large amount of her free time collecting what little information she could get on them through obscure websites and dusty library books but was never satisfied: she needed to see it herself.  
That was how she ended up finding the Van Dahl estate; it seemed like the perfect ghost mansion after all: old and abandoned in the outskirts of Gotham, bordered by a forest in which it was common place to go missing and to top it all off, the circumstances in which the house had gone lifeless were quite strange to say the least.

“Ouch!” Ed yelped as his foot collided with a table’s foot

“Be careful! We don’t want to bring any attention to us so stop yelling!” she scolded in a half whisper. “We don’t know if there are any other people here”

“Sorry Kristen! I’m really sorry I promise I’m going to be more careful”.  
She sighed in exasperation before resuming her exploration.

They knew each other from work, and as brave as she might be Kristen definitely didn’t have the strength to go to this place alone, so she had asked him. The odd one. She couldn’t discuss this with Dougherty or any of the other officers or they’d laugh at her, but Ed? She hadn’t finished her sentence that he was already nodding excitedly, one of his signature smiles plastered across the face.  
He might not believe in ghosts but for Kristen he’d do anything, and keeping her company while exploring an old creepy house really wasn’t much.

To be honest, he felt like a teenager, walking side by side, cameras in hand in a “haunted” mansion with the girl he liked seemed like the cliché thing teens would do, not that he ever had the chance of doing such things when he was younger but at least now he had the opportunity.

The house itself was pretty clean for something that would have been abandoned years ago, which made it all the easier for them to walk in the darkness without hurting themselves. Arrived in what he supposed would have been the living room, Kristen stopped and gave the signal.  
Quickly, he prepared his camera, fastening the straps around his chest in case he would let it fall, and raised his thumb up.

“Good evening” She started in a low and calm voice, “Welcome to ghost explorers where we try to get evidence about ghosts’ existence through video footage answering once and for all the question of: “are ghosts real?” We find ourselves today in the infamous Van Dahl mansion which is reputed to be haunted” as she talked she moved her camera around the room to film her surroundings.  
“So far, the exploration has been going great but I believe we will get out with someth-” They both froze at the sound.

Footsteps, coming from the floor above.

“Edward get your camera and follow me quick!!” she said in a mix of excitement and apprehension.

“B-but what if it’s people?” but she wasn’t hearing him, instead rushing to the stairs. They hadn’t seen anybody enter, and no sound had been made except this one but they hadn’t searched for the whole house yet, he thought. It could very well be a homeless person and what would Kristen do then? Heck, what would she do if she found a ghost? Weren’t ghosts usually angry and mean?  
Too many thoughts were going through his mind as he ran, distracting him from the burning in his lungs caused by a lack of exercise.

When he caught up she was walking very carefully in the hallway, pointing her flashlight around the corners, conscious of all the sounds around her.  
They hallway had multiple doors but another sound was heard from the very last one. Playing the brave one, Ed stopped her by putting his arm before her.

“Wait, I would better go first, if it’s a person it might be violent and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt Ms. Kringle. Your safety comes first!” He said, his voice only slightly jittery.  
Surprised but happy about this new protective side of him, she agreed, staying near the stairs.

It seemed like it took an eternity to reach the damned door, and as he turned the knob both of them held their breath in anticipation.  
With a creak the door finally opened, Edward promptly jumping inside only to see that the bedroom was completely empty.

Kristen was about to join him when a faint “thump” made her turn her head only to be greeted by the heart stopping apparition of a child pale as death, sitting on top with of the stairs with his knees close to his chest, his arms around them staring at her.

“What are you doing here? Where are your parents?” She tried to ask, but it came out weak and inaudible. She made an attempt to move towards him but out of the corner of her eye she saw piercing green eyes shimmering with an evil glow observing her, the eyes shined through a thick black veil of what seemed to be moving shadows.  
An intense sense of fright and terror overcome her, at the same time the child let out a piercing blood-curling shriek akin to a cat’s hiss.  
Her mind completely froze, but her body knew how to react and, screaming at the top of her lungs sprinted as fast as she could out of the manor.

“Kristen..?” Ed stood confused in the hallway, not having a clue of what had put her in such a state as he saw nothing around. After a good thirty minutes of searching in vain, Ed resolved himself to going back home sad and angry at himself that he wasn’t able to make Kristen feel safe enough that she wouldn’t be scared. As he regained his car he felt eyes on his back but simply attributed it to his self disappointment.

In the end, he thought, maybe she ran away because of me…


End file.
